Spider-Gwen Vol 2 27
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** * ** ** Numerous unnamed ninja Other Characters: * ** *** ** Unnamed officer * * * * * * ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Unidentified hospital ******* ******* ******* ******** ******** ****** ****** *** Items: * * * and | Synopsis1 = In George Stacy's hospital room, Foggy Nelson apologizes to the comatose former police captain, initially stating that he'd had no idea what Matt Murdock was capable of before correcting himself and admitting he had known and let Murdock push him over the edge. At a bar, Richie Rogers - the corrupt NYPD officer who'd let the Rhino into Captain Stacy's cell, loses a round of gambling agains Jackson "Montana" Brice. When Brice smugly rejects Rogers' demand to play another round, Rogers boasts that the Kingpin owes him a debt - a boast that gets him kicked out. Indicating his neck brace, Montana warns Rogers not to talk too loudly about what the Kingpin owes him lest he wind up in the obituaries. Stalking Rogers from the shadows using a swarm of spiders manifested from the symbiote, Gwen Stacy notes that even before he sold his soul he'd never been much of a cop, having only hung on because the other officers found him funny and having been reprimanded sixteen times over four years. Watching Rogers mug some street gamblers, she notes that instead of firing him he'd been assigned to desk duty, making him think he could get away with anything. Gwen notes she's been following him for days looking for even the slightest redemptive qualities, the Venom symbiote influencing her into deciding to kill him. Venom infiltrates Rogers apartment while he's sleeping and terrifies him, mocking him with her ability to sense his self-loathing over what he did to Captain Stacy. Rogers protests he was cleared of all charges, but Venom looms over him and states that despite the thrill of being useful for once in his life he'll never matter again. Venom dangles Rogers off the roof of his apartment and launches into a monologue about how she once thought what she did mattered, but now despite being stronger than ever she feels weak. Venom is interrupted by Frank Castle, who mocks her angst, and immediately attacks him for stealing her revenge against the Rhino, intermittently flashing back to Cindy Moon's advice as they clash. Castle repels Venom with his War Machine gauntlet and mocks her desire for revenge against the Kingpin's pawns, asking if she'll go after the Bodega Bandit next. Stating that Gwen is finally free with nothing else to lose and nothing to hold her back, Castle proposes they work together to take down the Kingpin, Matt Murdock. Venom incredulously asks if he's drunk, accusing him of being the one who ruined her home life by targeting her and her father. Flying into a rage, she tears the apartment's rooftop apart, and when she's calmed down Castle notes that he can see she needs time to mull over his offer. Venom sullenly retorts that she'll never be like him, but Castle only chuckles and throws her a burner phone, saying he'll be in touch. Venom offers Rogers a final chance to do the right thing and turn himself in for his role in Captain Stacy's beating, warning him that if he runs she'll hunt him down and exact her revenge. After Venom's webbing dissolves, Rogers calls DA Nelson from a payphone, terrified out of his mind, and asks for him to contact Matt Murdock - who is sitting across from Foggy in his office. As Foggy assures Rogers that he'll send someone over, a group of Hand ninja materialize out of the shadows and impale the phone booth with their katanas. Outside a theatre where the Mary Janes' gig was supposed to be held, Ben Parker tries to hand out missing persons of Gwen fliers to an apathetic crowd. He gets a text message from Mary Jane asking if he can go to Williamsburg and relieve Betty, but as he struggles with the phone's autocorrect a man carelessly bumps into him and knocks the fliers and phone from his grasp. Ben angrily grabs the man and slams him into the theatre wall, yelling at him for being careless and punching it. The man calls him crazy and runs off, leaving Ben to massage his bruised knuckles. Venom emerges from the shadows overhead, stating she knows exactly how he feels and that maybe they can work together to figure out where to put their anger and pain at the injustice of the world as she retracts the symbiote from her face, revealing herself as Gwen Stacy. | Solicit = GWENOM Part 3 • With pressure mounting on all sides, the police force ratchets up their manhunt for the dangerous fugitive called Spider-Woman! • And they’re hot on her tail – even in spite of her new black costume! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included